


Hell After This

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e12 Creep, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: After Caulfield, Kyle and Alex take comfort in each other.





	Hell After This

There’s only so much a person can go through before they break down. And after learning about his father’s involvement in torturing aliens and how it killed him in the end, Kyle breaks down. He knows Alex is breaking down too, because Alex wouldn’t let Kyle push him against his cabin wall and smash their mouths together under normal circumstances. But Alex lets him, and they fall into bed.

They don’t speak. It’s just as well, because Kyle doesn’t really want to hear words like “alien” or “father” or “Guerin” in bed. If they spoke, reality would come crashing down on them and break them all over again.

For some reason, Kyle thought Alex would be passive in bed, but Alex proves anything but, tearing off Kyle’s shirt and running his hands over his chest and back in a way that could never be called gentle. Kyle doesn’t mind, simply taking off Alex’s shirt too. If he got the chance to fuck Alex when they weren’t both full of shock and grief – and he’d like to, as much as he knows it will never happen – he’d want it to be slow and sensual. This is the opposite, rough and quick like they won’t be here in the morning. Like it’s the last thing they’ll do before they die.

Moaning as Alex palms him against his jeans, Kyle reaches between them and unbuckles Alex’s belt. A dark look tells him to continue, so he opens up Alex’s pants and slips his hand inside. He hasn’t done this before, but he’s wanted to – with Alex nonetheless – for a while. He doesn’t say so, knowing his feelings aren’t welcome. Alex will never feel that way about him, not after the way Kyle treated him in high school. Besides, Kyle knows that Alex’s heart is taken. There’s no point in confessing that hey, he isn’t straight, and he wants Alex all the time, not just after this horror they’ve just gone through together.

So they move against each other in silence. Kyle tries to blot out the occasional grunt or moan because of how desperate and unsexy they sound. He’s in a dark place, and so is Alex. Clinging to each other, they need release and comfort; lust has little to do with the way they take each other to the edge and then topple over together. They’re just two people doing what they can to get by.

Afterwards, Alex rolls over on the bed, turning his back to Kyle. Still panting from his high, Kyle stares at Alex’s back. His fingers itch to touch as his eyes take in the golden skin, the freckles, the small white scars. He wonders if those scars came from Alex’s father, or if Alex got them in war. Just another thing Alex won’t talk to him about, he figures.

Sighing, he pulls the blankets over their bodies. If he can’t have Alex in the morning, at least he can make him feel warm and wanted until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Alex/Kyle; i want to tell him, i know the feeling, this time i swear that i do.”
> 
> Me, writing another Kylex fic with a title from Dido? It’s more likely than you think. 
> 
> I haven’t seen episode 13 yet, so let me stay happily ignorant for a few more hours?


End file.
